


Guessing Game

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: A nighttime visitor drops by in the dark, and Hoshi tries to guess who it is. Sato/m. (11/23/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

Hoshi Sato entered her quarters, and as the doors closed behind her she was plunged into total darkness. She realized instantly that the blast shield over the port was closed, something she never did. She started to reach for the lights when suddenly a pair of hands closed lightly, if unnecessarily, over her eyes. "Guess Who!" The whispered voice in her ear was totally unfamiliar, clearly intentionally distorted, but she was not frightened.

"Is this a game?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh huh."

"What do I get if I win?"

"You get a prize." She felt something touching her rounded bottom. Reaching back, her hand closed on a firm, thick and very unclothed penis. As she explored with her hand, she found the body attached to it to be equally firm and unclothed.

"And what if I don't win?" The hands covering her eyes slid slowly down her face, her neck, across her chest and down to cup her breasts. Hot lips pressed thrillingly against her throat, and the kiss sent tingling sensations through her body.

"Then I get a prize!" He breathed hotly into her ear, gently squeezing her firm mounds.

"Hmmm, I think I like this game. Captain Archer?" The body behind her pressed close to her as the hands came up from her breasts and found the zipper of her uniform. Slowly the zipper was pulled down, the hands touching her breasts teasingly as they passed. He kept nuzzling her throat, the sensations igniting her even more intensely. "Trip?"

"Shhhh, you haven't paid for your first wrong guess!" When the zipper reached its lowest point her uniform was pulled off her shoulders, the hands tracing their way down her arms as her blue garment was pulled off, down her body and off her hips, pushed to her legs by hands that explored her body in all its intimate detail. "Now you can guess."

"Trip?"

"Ohhh, so sorry." The man behind her knelt; and started working on her left boot, unzipping and removing the leather, and then removed her right one, pulling her legs free of the bunched uniform as she stepped out. The hands gently caressed her bare legs. "Ohhh, you're not sorry at all!" The hands slowly stroked her legs, and she shivered in delight as a warm mouth kissed the back of her left thigh. "Malcolm?" The body actually snaked up hers, every part of it touching the back of hers until the hands gathered the camisole undergarment at her shoulder straps and lifted it. She raised her arms, allowing the silky material to vanish into the darkness.

Now, when the body was pressed against hers it was bare flesh to bare flesh. Clad only in bra and panties, she could appreciate the touch. The left hand cupped and stroked her breasts; the right went slowly down her stomach to slide over her small panties, cupping her, one finger delving between her moistening thighs as she gasped.

The invisible finger stroked slowly back and forth along the crotch of her panties, teasing her labia, pressing the growing moisture back against her even while making her wetter. His fingertip teased her, and she angled her hips forward, trying to get more of his finger, make him press harder. It felt so good she was gasping, sighing in pleasure as he pressed the silk back and forth. When he focused on her clit with fast, teasing strumming she thought she would come right then!

"Ohhh God! Are you Travis?" The finger disappeared reluctantly from between her legs, and she was very sorry she had guessed. But his hands met behind her back, undoing the clip holding her bra closed; then came forward along her sides to push the bra off by closing over her breasts. As the material fell off her arms to the floor he stroked her breasts with warm, strong hands, his fingertips teasing her erect nipples as she gasped, leaning back against him, pressing her rounded bottom delightfully against his heat. He squeezed her breasts and nipples, gently pinching as she gasped in pleasure. She'd never told anyone, but just a long time of doing this was enough to make her come.

She held off on the next guess, leaning back into the hard body, just enjoying the sensations of his touches on her breasts, on her sensitive nipples. She felt him pressed against her panty covered ass, pressed into the crevice between her rounded cheeks. She wiggled her hips back and forth, enjoying the sensations of his rubbing against her. She arched her hips forward just enough to get her hands back to grab his hard penis. She stroked him, squeezing lightly as she ran her hand up the hard shaft, her other hand closing over his testicles, cupping them in her hand as he groaned in her ear, and his ministrations on her breasts were making her more aroused by the second! She gasped breathlessly, panting as the sensations drove her closer and closer to the edge.

His fingers focused on her nipples, gently circling the aureole, rubbing her erect nipple as they circled them. She groaned, the lustful sensations feeling so good! He cupped her breasts in his hands, his thumbs teasing her nipples, tracing the pink aureole as she moaned, the sensations filling her. Guided by the rising intensity of her lust, he touched her in just the right ways. The louder she moaned and groaned, the more he did whatever was setting her off, bringing her higher and higher until she trembled on the brink of orgasm. His talented fingers responded to her, knowing just how to intensify her sensations. "Oh, God! Don't stop! I—I'm going—going to—ohhh—You're—God!—driving me—ohhh—crazy! I'm going to—going to—to—toâ€”Oh God! I'm aaaiiiiiieeeeee!" Her body trembled as the orgasm washed over her, her pussy clenching as the hot cream flowed over her panties, sliding down her legs as she clung to him, unable to endure it and unable to stop! It seemed to go on forever as explosions of light flared behind her clenched eyes. She cried out loudly, overwhelmed by the sensations! He kept stroking her nipples, intensifying her sensations, not letting her stop from the orgasm that consumed her! On and on it drove her until she collapsed, panting, against the body behind her. It was several long moments before she could recover, balancing on trembling legs. She still held his hard, hot shaft—she was amazed she had not pulled it off with the violence of her climax! She had to know who it was who was doing this to her! "Phlox?"

The man left her, reluctantly detaching her hand from his own throbbing member and stepping before her. He grabbed hold of her wet panties, easing them down her thighs, his hands tracing the moist path of her climax as she clung to him. When they were on the floor and she stepped out of one leg, the hands slowly, teasingly, made their way up her legs, warmly searching every inch of her until they came about and met, clutching the round cheeks of her ass. Hoshi gasped as she felt the mouth press against her quivering wet vagina, and the tongue lick her, a long, sensuous stroke climaxing against her sensitive clitoris. She spread her legs, gasping as she clung to him, her hands curling in his hair as his mouth licked and sucked at her sensitive flesh. She cried out as his tongue petted her clitoris, first slowly and then with sudden flickering strokes.

She spread her legs as far as she could; clutching his hair more to keep her balance than to guide him. His talented mouth needed no guidance as he licked her labia in long, sensuous strokes that had her gasping, groaning in hot passion. She angled her hips forward, giving his tongue access to more of her as he licked and sucked her. Her breath was coming in pants, and she was moaning and groaning so loudly she was sure someone could hear, but she could not control it!

He licked her labia with long, full strokes of his tongue, pressing along her clit with every stroke. She couldn't keep quiet and, guided by the intensity of her exclamations; he did more of whatever would drive her furthest out of her mind! His tongue 'attacked' her clitoris with quick, hard flicks that made her have to clap a hand over her mouth to muffle the screams of pleasure! He sucked her clit between his lips, trapping it between his hot lips as his tongue flicked over her sensitive nub, and she gave herself over to the joyous sensations, muffling her screams of passion with her own hand as her other clutched his hair so hard she feared she might pull it out!

He alternated between long strokes and fast assaults on her clitoris, and when he moved one hand from clutching her ass and inserted two fingers up inside her tight vagina she shrieked! Her climax burst upon her, her body writhing wildly as she clung to him, trusting in him to keep her standing as her pussy spasmed about the two invading fingers, clutching them in a strangling grip as hot girl cream flooded his hand and face! Suns exploded behind her tightly clenched eyes as she screamed into her muffling hand, her trembling body writhing so wildly she nearly fell several times if not for his grip on her and in her. He kept licking and sucking her, and when she realized he was actually drinking her scalding cream it pushed her climax to an intensity she'd never before experienced! He started moving his fingers in and out of her, taking a lot of force as she clutched him so tightly, and she shrieked into her hand, her other pulling at his hair despite herself. His fingers moved in and out of her clutching vagina as his tongue continued to assault her clitoris until, with a climactic screech she collapsed, panting, over his body!

She lay across him, totally sated, totally exhausted, totally wanting more as she gasped for breath! The hand withdrew from her vagina as she groaned, and he stood up, holding her close and balancing her on trembling legs.

"Oh God!" She panted, pressed against his hard body, needing his arms around her to keep from falling. "Oh God! I give up!"

"You did that already." He told her with an invisible grin. He pressed her close—no difficult job—and she felt his hardness pressed against her crotch. It felt so good to the held in his arms, to have her trembling body pressed against him. And it felt even better to have that hard rod of flesh pressed against her, knowing she was very soon going to have it deep inside her.

"No!" She panted, trying to recover her breath, even as she reached between them, her hand closing around his huge, hard member. "I mean I can't guess anymore! Tell me! I have to know!" He reached out and touched the light switch. For a few seconds she was blinded, burying her face into his chest. Finally, her vision recovered, she leaned back and focused on him. "Liar!" She exclaimed. "I did guess!"

"Annoyed?" He asked, his hands squeezing the cheeks of her ass. She didn't have to consider long.

"No." She sighed, one arm reaching up to pull his head down to her kiss while the other hand squeezed on his hard penis, and she started pushing him toward her bed.


End file.
